


Feierabend

by lijsbeth



Series: fics dumps [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kau butuh istirahat, Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feierabend

**Author's Note:**

> knb © fujimaki tadatoshi
> 
> feierabend: (german) the period of time after the day’s work is done; a “celebration evening” when you get off of work.

Suara bantingan pintu mobil terdengar, disusul dengan Akashi Seijuro melangkah keluar dari kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Seragamnya bahkan tampak lebih kusut dibandingkan raut wajahnya. Sambutan _okaeri_ dari salah satu pekerja di rumahnya dia abaikan. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu melempar pandang tanya pada sopir yang ditugasi mengantar Tuan Muda mereka, dijawab hanya dengan gelengan kepala. Seijuro memang tidak pernah banyak bicara, tapi biasanya dia  masih menjawab sapaan para pekerja di rumahnya—minimal tersenyum.

Langkah kaki Seijuro sedikit tergesa. Dia ingin segera istirahat, melupakan dokumen-dokumen yang kini tersimpan di tas sekolahnya. Juga tugas sekolah yang juga menjadi kewajibannya. Toh besok libur dan ayahnya sedang tidak di rumah hingga empat hari ke depan—ke luar negeri, mengurus bisnisnya. Seijuro bisa bermalas-malasan sebentar dan sedikit mangkir dari tugasnya.

Kembali, suara debam keras mengudara—pintu depan rumah keluarga Akashi itu terbanting dengan keji. Si pelaku, alias Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuro, tidak mau ambil pusing. Biar saja. Dia sedang jengkel hari ini. Hak sepatu pantofelnya menjejak lantai dengan cukup keras, meninggalkan bunyi tak beraturan. Seijuro berniat langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, ketika dia melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana duduk sopan di sofa ruang tamunya.

“Midorima?” Langkah kakinya terhenti, sepasang alisnya bertaut heran. Dipandangnya Midorima Shintaro seolah dia adalah anomali. “Sedang apa kau di rumahku— _well,_ rumah orang tuaku?”

“Sekarang hari Jumat, kalau kau lupa. Seharusnya kita bertemu di depan stasiun dua jam yang lalu,” remaja berkacamata itu menjawab dengan kasual. “Kau tak kunjung muncul, pesanku juga tidak kau balas, jadi aku datang ke sini. Bukan karena aku khawatir padamu, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak apa-apa.”

Seijuro mendesah. Sepertinya dia harus menata ulang isi kepalanya, membuang hal-hal tak berguna. Dia tidak lupa kalau hari ini hari Jumat, tapi dia _memang_ lupa jika dia harus bertemu Shintaro hari ini. Dan, soal pesan singkat, Seijuro bahkan lupa di mana ponsel sialannya berada—semoga saja tidak tertinggal di kantor ayahnya. Salahkan ayahnya yang seenaknya membebankan urusan bisnis keluarga di Jepang padanya selama Tuan Besar Akashi itu pergi. Untuk latihan, katanya. Jangan bercanda. Secerdas apa pun Seijuro, dia tetap anak SMA biasa. Dia juga punya urusan sekolah yang harus dibereskan.

“Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu jika aku kedatangan tamu hari ini?” Seijuro menggerutu. Memang sejak dia sampai di rumah belum ada yang memberitahunya soal kedatangan Shintaro.

Dia melepas blazer seragamnya, dan meletakkannya asal-asalan di atas sofa bersama tas sekolahnya. Hal itu membuat alis Shintaro sedikit terangkat, iritasi. Ah ya, Shintaro memuja keteraturan. Dia barangkali tidak menoleransi pakaian yang diletakkan sembarangan. Dari semua tempat kosong yang tersedia, Seijuro memilih menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Shintaro.

“Barangkali semua orang ketakutan melihat tampangmu yang terlipat begitu, sampai-sampai tak berani memberitahumu.” Shintaro bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Seijuro, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melorot.

“Begitu, ya?” Seijuro menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, menutup matanya. Sofa ruang tamunya ternyata cukup nyaman. Mungkin dia bisa saja tertidur di sana jika terlalu lelah untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia mendengar suara porselen beradu dengan meja kayu, dan Shintaro menggumamkan terima kasih. Dua cangkir teh beraroma mint yang masih mengepul dan kudapan tersaji di atas meja, ketika Seijuro kembali membuka mata. Sudut matanya masih dapat melihat salah satu pembantu di rumahnya menutup pintu, meninggalkan Tuan Mudanya bersama sang tamu.

“Kau sibuk sekali, ya, kelihatannya. Aku jadi terlihat seperti pengganggu,” Shintaro berujar lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah mengorek sedikit informasi tentang kegiatan Seijuro sebelum remaja berambut merah itu pulang. “Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kita tidak perlu bertemu. Kau sedang sibuk begini.”

“Aku lupa kalau kau akan datang hari ini,” Seijuro menimpali, seolah membuat Shintaro terlanjur datang ke Kyoto dan menunggu di depan stasiun sebelum akhirnya menyusulnya ke rumah bukanlah hal besar. Dan, memang bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan mengingat apa saja yang sudah menimpanya hari ini.

Shintaro berkunjung ke Kyoto pada hari Jumat minggu kedua setiap bulan, dan Seijuro bertandang ke Tokyo setiap hari Jumat minggu keempat. Itu seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas tak tertulis mereka. Rasanya, rutinitas yang satu ini memang belum pernah terputus sejak mereka memulainya—Seijuro bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan dia rajin mengunjungi Shintaro maupun sebaliknya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Shintaro bertanya, sepasang mata hijau di balik lensa kacamatanya mengamati bagaimana Seijuro meraih cangkir tehnya.

“Hah?” Seijuro batal menyesap tehnya. Cangkirnya tergantung di udara, terabaikan.

“Kau melupakan sesuatu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.”

Teh di cangkir Seijuro berkurang satu dua teguk, sebelum kembali pada tatakannya di atas meja. “Aku juga manusia, Midorima. Jangan kira otakku bisa beroperasi seperti prosesor komputer. Dan, aku baru saja mengalami hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.”

“Cih, pada saat-saat seperti ini saja kau mengakui kalau kau bukan manusia super,” Shintaro mendengus. Seijuro menikmati bagaimana raut wajahnya berubah, sekalipun Shintaro memang tidak terlalu ekspresif. “Jadi, ada apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada petinggi perusahaan yang menjengkelkan dan meremehkanku—mentang-mentang aku masih SMA,” Seijuro memutar bola matanya. Nada suaranya biasa saja,  tetapi raut wajahnya berkata _aku tak ingin membicarakan mereka._ Jarang sekali Seijuro bisa terlihat begini kesal.

“Hanya itu?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Masih ada ketua panitia festival sekolah yang tolol—ah, bukan hanya ketuanya. Semuanya anggota panitianya tolol. Tahu begini kububarkan panitianya sejak lama dan bentuk panitia baru. Mereka kira tugas komite sekolah hanya mengurusi festival, heh?”

Shintaro membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluh (jarang sekali dia mendapat kesempatan melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro komplain tentang berbagai macam hal). Tentang para anggota baru klub basket Rakuzan, alias murid-murid kelas satu, yang—menurutnya—payah; tentang pengurus komite sekolah yang tidak mampu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, dan membuatnya—sebagai ketua—menjadi semakin repot; hingga tentang tugas kelompok yang sebenarnya mudah, hanya saja anggota kelompoknya tak mudah diatur. Shintaro diam dan mendengarkan. Sesekali menanggapi singkat.

“... begitulah. Jangan heran kenapa aku melupakanmu—maksudku, lupa kalau aku juga harus bertemu denganmu.” Teh di cangkir Seijuro tandas sudah. Barangkali mengeluh panjang lebar membuat tenggorokannya kering.

“Kau butuh istirahat, Akashi.” Shintaro menyesap tehnya yang sudah mendingin, dan sempat terlupakan. Komentarnya terdengar dingin, memang. Tetapi itu sudah bisa disebut sebagai bentuk perhatian untuk skala Midorima Shintaro.

Seijuro tidak menanggapi, meskipun mengiyakan dalam hati. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya,  menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shintaro. Membuat helai-helai merah delimanya menggelitik pipi remaja berambut hijau itu. Bahu bidang Shintaro terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan sandaran sofa, rupanya.

“A-apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi?”

Tak perlu mendongak dan melihat untuk mengetahui jika wajah Shintaro pasti sudah berubah warna. Jika bisa, Shintaro pasti sudah bergeser menjauh. Sayangnya, dia sudah berada si sudut sofa. Seijuro tersenyum kecil. “Istirahat. Katamu aku butuh istirahat.”

“Tapi—“

“Diamlah. Lagipula tidak ada orang lain di sini—setidaknya di ruangan ini.”

Seijuro malah melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Shintaro. Merasa tak punya pilihan, pada akhirnya Shintaro menarik Seijuro mendekat. Sepasang mata merahnya terpejam, rambutnya yang sudah memanjang jatuh dia atas kelopak matanya. Hela napasnya teratur, meskipun raut wajahnya tampak lelah dan sedikit pias. Dan, jemari Shintaro bergerak mengusap helaian merah terang itu dengan afeksi tak terbatas.

“Midorima,” Seijuro berguman pelan, memanggilnya.

“Ya?”

“Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini.”

**Author's Note:**

> saya nggak tau saya nulis apaan ini, maafkan sayaaa orz saya seharusnya semedi ngerjain tugas kuliah, tapi malah jadi nulis fic nggak jelas begini—tugasnya bikin frustrasi sih ya. (dan tugasnya belum selesai juga sampai saya ngepost ini -_-)
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
